Centro di Studi Ebraici
Centro di Studi Ebraici Istituito nel 2007, il Centro di Studi Ebraici (CSE) offre seminari, conferenze, convegni ed eventi culturalthumb|31111px|ימין|i sulla storia e la cultura ebraica, con approccio scientifico, aconfessionale, il coinvolgimento del pubblico e l’ausilio di docenti, relatori e ospiti nazionali e internazionali. Il Centro pubblica la collana Archivio di Studi Ebraici e, in accesso aperto, il periodico yuḥasin dedicato alla storia degli ebrei in Italia meridionale. Centro di Studi Ebraici Dipartimento Asia, Africa e Mediterraneo Palazzo Corigliano, V piano Piazza S. Domenico Maggiore 12, 80134 Napoli tel. 0816909675 fax 0815517852 e-mail: cse@unior.it www.cse.unior.it Ultimo aggiornamento 16/03/2019 Archivio di Studi Ebraici ראו קישור לעיל l CSE ha una propria collana editoriale, l’Archivio di Studi Ebraici (AdSE), in cui sono pubblicati atti di convegni e seminari, monografie, testi e studi. Con il Dipartimento Asia, Africa e Mediterraneo, il CSE pubblica inoltre il periodico annuale Sefer yuḥasin (SY), dedicato alla storia e alla cultura ebraica dell’Italia meridionale. ספר יוחסין Rivista per la storia degli ebrei nell’Italia meridionale Fondata da Cesare Colafemmina Diretta da Giancarlo Lacerenza *גירסה של ,ספר יוחסין תוכן ענינים thumb|669px|מרכז| סיכומים באנגלית GIANCARLO LACERENZA-Nikolaus Müller and the First Photographs of the Jewish Catacombs of Venosa בסתיו 1904 זכה התיאולוג והארכיאולוג הגרמני ניקולאוס מולר (1857-1912) לבקר בפעם השלישית בקטקומבות היהודיות של ונוסה. במהלך שהותו הממושכת בעיר הוא היה מסוגל לצלם תמונות רבות במסרק-הקאטה, וכך גם באתרים אחרים בדרום איטליה, שבהם נשמרו המראות היהודיים הקדומים, למיטב ידיעתו. אחרי מותו הפתאומי של מילר, כמעט כל שכבה זו, יחד עם כמה תצלומים שצילם באותה תקופה ברומא, כמעט נשכחה. לוחות הזכוכית המקוריים התגלו מחדש בברלין רק בעשור האחרון של המאה ה -20, והוחזרו מיד והוחזרו ל- Humboldt-Univesität. התגלית שלהם הוכרזה על ידי פיטר וולטן בסדרת מאמרים ראשוניים והתצלומים הקשורים לקטקומבות היהודיות של מונטברדה ברומא נחקרו ופורסמו בשנת 2013 במלואם בעריכתם של דניאלה רוסי ומרציה די מנטו. שאר התמונות מדרום איטליה, לא תמיד קל לזהות, נשאר, עם זאת, כמעט לא ידוע. מאמר זה מציג מבחר מהתצלומים שצולמו על ידי Müller ב Venosa, תמונות הצילום המוקדמות ביותר של האתר, ומתאר את הרלוונטיות שלהם כנקודות השוואה למצב הנוכחי של epitaphs עתיקים עדיין באתר, אשר רובם בינתיים הידרדרו מאוד או חסרים או נהרסים. In the Autumn of 1904, the German theologian and archaeologist Nikolaus Müller (1857-1912) had the opportunity to visit, for the third time, the Jewish catacombs of Venosa. During his prolonged stay in the town, he was able to take many photographs in the cata-comb, and he did the same in various other sites in southern Italy where ancient Jewish epitaphs, to the best of his knowledge, were kept. After Müller’s sudden death, all this ma-terial, along with a number of photographs he had taken in this same period in Rome, was almost forgotten. The original glass plates re-emerged in Berlin only in the last decade of the 20th century, and were promptly recovered and restored to the Humboldt-Univesität. Their discovery was announced by Peter Welten in a series of introductory articles and the photographs relating to the Jewish Catacombs of Monteverde in Rome were studied and published in 2013 in full in a volume edited by Daniela Rossi and Marzia Di Mento. The remaining images from southern Italy, not always easy to identify, remained, however, virtually unknown. This article presents a selection of the photographs taken by Müller in Venosa, the earliest-known photographic images of the site, and describes their relevance as points of comparison to the current condition of ancient epitaphs still in the site, most of which in the meantime have deteriorated greatly or are now missing or destroyed. Venusa 5.JPG Venusa 4.JPG Venusa 3ש.JPG Venusa 2.JPG Venusa 1.JPG UMBERTO MOSHE DAVID CASSUTO-The Destruction of the Rabbinic Academies in South Italy During the Thirteenth Century in 1942 , Umberto Cassuto published an important study in Hebrew ‒ with the title Ḥurban ha-yešivoṯ be-Italia ha deromiṯ ba-me’ah ha-y’’g ‒ dedicated to the tragic end of the Jew-ish presence in southern Italy due to the persecutions carried out in the Angevin period. These events dealt a serious blow to the local Jewish communities, ending their glorious cultural lore which originated with the transfer of the Morešet Ereṣ Yiśra’el at the end of the Palestinian Patriarchate, around 429 e.v. The study of Cassuto, however, appeared in Hebrew in a miscellany published in Jerusalem, and it was never translated in any modern languages, thus remaining inaccessible to many scholars. It is presented here in an English translation of the original text made by some of Cassuto’s descendants and edited by Mauro Perani, for the purpose of providing a wider audience to this fine though dated contribution of the Florentine scholar, who spent his later years in Israel, and was the au-thor of many important studies that no researcher can afford to ignore. SHIMON IAKERSONThat Pivotal Year of the Era “From the Creation of the World”: thumb|604px|מרכז| A Few Notes on the Origins of Hebrew PrintingNowadays, the researchers studying Hebrew printing have reached the conclusion that its history begins with the undated editions that were printed from 1469 to 1473. Neverthe-less, the fact that in 1475 not only were the first dated Hebrew incunabula printed, but also, that same year, Hebrew letters were used in a Latin edition for the first time, consti-tutes, in my opinion, a turning point in the history of Hebrew printing. This article pre-sents a bibliographical description of these editions by introducing the texts of the colo-phons along with their translation and discussing the significance of these editions in the context of the European printing development RENATA SEGRE-Venetian Documents on the Jews in PugliaAs is well known, the State Archives in Venice represent a precious source of information on the countries that overlook the Adriatic Sea. This article concerns specifically the rela-tionship between the Serenissima Republic and the Kingdom of Naples – to be precise, the eastern area of the latter, the region of Puglia ‒ in the domain of Jewish history, spanning a period of time from the Later Middle Ages to the Early Modern Era. The present collec-tion of documents by various authorities relates to a wide range of fields in which reseach promises to be very rewarding. DIEGO DE CEGLIA-Jewish Presences in Modugno and Mola di Bari Although documentary evidence of a continuous Jewish presence in Modugno and Mola di Bari between the end of the 15th century and 1541 is not preserved, this study makes close analysis of records kept in the ecclesiastical archives of the two Apulian towns, as well as other documents ‒ both published and unpublished ‒ in neighboring cities that attest to relations the people from Modugno and Mola di Bari had with Jews for commercial and credit activities. The testimonies of relationships between Jews and non-Jews in Modugno are, in fact, numerous, continuous, and detailed. For Mola di Bari, however, even though a continuous Jewish presence in the town is attested to before the general expulsion in 1541, all that has been found so far are the synthetic notes of tax collections to the Presbitery for deeds of sale. קטגוריה:יהדות נאפולי קטגוריה:מורשת יהדות איטליה